


Icy treats and good company

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 6 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2018, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Homework, Ice Cream, M/M, Studying, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi during their summer break.





	Icy treats and good company

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Summer break.

”It is so hot!” Bokuto whined loudly. He flopped on Akaashi’s bed, turning onto his back. He outstretched his arms and legs, not leaving any space for anyone else.

”It is summer break, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said nonchalantly, as he was sitting in front of the bed, leaning his back against it. He had one of his textbooks in hand, working on his summer homework. ”You should keep your mind occupied, so you would not have time to care about the hotness.”

Bokuto turned his head to the side, watching as Akaashi’s hand moved across the page as he was solving the problems in the book. He shook his head in awe. He had no idea how someone could be that dedicated – though, he should not have been surprised. It was Akaashi after all. He turned to his side and prepared himself for one of the most dangerous things in life – disturbing Akaashi while the other was studying.

”Can we at least have some ice cream ‘Kaashi?” He asked cautiously. Akaashi titled his head back, a dark look in his eyes. Bokuto almost whimpered and backed away a bit.

Akaashi sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He put a bookmark in his book, then stood up. Bokuto pushed himself up to his elbows, watching the other leaving his room. He knew that Akaashi hated being interrupted while working, but the fact that he still went to bring them some sweet treats made Bokuto’s heart swell.

When Akaashi returned with two popsicles in hand, he found Bokuto sitting in the same position he did only minutes ago with his English book on his lap. Akaashi raised one of his eyebrows in question.

”Bokuto-san? Why this sudden change of heart?” Akaashi asked with a small smile in the corner of his lips. He sat down beside Bokuto, giving him his treat. 

”You paused in work, just to give me what I craved for,” Bokuto explained to him with shining eyes. ”The least thing I do that I do not let you suffer alone!” Bokuto leaned forward and placed a kiss on Akaashi’s cheek, then turned his attention to wrap his popsicle out of its wrapper.

From the corner of his eyes, Akaashi was watching Bokuto working while eating his ice cream. His eyebrows were frowned in concentration and Akaashi heard him whispering the words he had to write into the empty gaps in the text. It was a sight so adorable, Akaashi took his phone out from his pocket and shoot some pictures of Bokuto.

After putting his phone away, he lifted up his own book again, digging himself into the grave of chemical problems while munching on his ice cream. Yes, it was hot, but with the icy treat in his mouth and Bokuto-san as his company, it was more than bearable.


End file.
